When Life Is
by EaglesAndBagels
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate universe where Highbloods are Kings and Lowbloods are townsfolk. Ancestors are now guardians. It all starts out with a fishy romance, joining together two high classes. There have been rumors of an uprising. Alliances are formed and Dictatorships rise. Wouldn't it have just been more simple if we all got along?


"I hope it's not out of place for me to be alone with you, princess."

"We've been alone before, Eridan! There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

The fishy princess's long flowing dress dragged on the ground as she followed her companion outside to the balcony above the garden. The two sea dwellers and their families have surfaced from their underwater homes the past couple days in honor of Grand Sir Highblood's offspring's wiggling day. The boy has barely been seen all night, but that doesn't stop the extravagant party taking place. He's never been one for these sort of shindigs, neither was his father, but as a Highblood it's your duty to keep your place in society. Sir Highblood has been sitting on his throne all night, bruiting about politics to the other dignitaries. Or anyone who would listen, whether they wanted to or not. Apparently, an uprising has shook some pillars in the system and has been the buzz for the past month over. "Wow! You can see Derse and Prospit beautifully tonight."

Feferi placed her hands on the railing as to not allow herself to fall over. Derse and Prospit were the inhabited satellites that circled Alternia. There is no possible way to get to them as of yet. Some say that one can wake up in a dream on either moons. That's a rather silly thought to most trolls, though.

Things like first loves are hard to explain. The soft pitter-patter of the heart growing faster and faster as the one you're pinning over decides to grace your life with their essence. Love was something that was very important to young Mister Ampora. Especially, when it involved a certain Miss Peixes. His gaze never left her tyrian purple-tinted face. The glow of the moons creating an assortment of colors across her goggles. He took a step closer, softly placing a hand on hers. The thought of using the old pick-up line wow-yadda-yadda-is-so-beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-you, but decided that would be entirely lame and he is definitely above such lame things. He is Eridan Ampora the epitome of cool. Tonight was the night he would confess to the woman staring at the sky. Tonight was the night he has been waiting for ever since his Guardians introduced the two as children. Tonight was their night. Tonight was- Oh, dear. He was losing his composure a little bit. Catching himself leaning over towards Feferi, dreamy-eyed, and biting his lower lip, he quickly tried to reach back in to his princely alter ego he thought he had mastered earlier.

"Listen, Fef. There's a reason I pulled you out here and away from the party."

His words were a bit fumbled. He was desperately trying not to have his speech quirk at this moment. Eridan was raised by his lusus respectively, but some visits from his Guardian, Dualscar, left him with a bit of a _wwave _in his speech and shortening words like a stereotypical pirate sea dweller. Pirates are cool, but not when discussion quadrant modifications with the woman of your dreams. It's just best not to put on that sort of façade.

"Oh! Well, what is it, Eridan?" The glow of the moonlight, her slight turn, beautiful eyes staring in to yours, desperately waiting for an answer. Now is the time!

"Well, okay. Fef. We've been moirails for quite some time now, but I feel like that may not be the best quadrants for us." Feferi was a bit taken back by this. Her questioning face pushed the stumbling sea prince on.

"I was thinking that a different quadrant would suit us better. Something a little more," He took in a sharp intake of breath, taking both of Fef's hands in to his."S-Something a little more, a little more, well," He gave her a sharp-toothed smile, "Red."

The air had gotten thicker and there was definitely a long pause of silence. Eridan was starting to wonder if he had even said anything at all with Feferi just staring at him. He coughed a little and glanced off the side, a nervous chuckle leaving his throat. Feferi pursed her lips together and did a small shuffle with her feet. He made sure to study this and the rest of her movements. It looks like she was thinking it over, or maybe she was uncomfortable? Either way, he was getting anxious and was about to say something when a small voice could be heard from beneath gorgeous black locks of hair.

"I agree."

You know in Japanese Anime that moment where it seems like time has stopped? That moment where a convenient gust of wind blows capes and hair in an extremely epic manner? Maybe a bit of bubbles here and there? Yeah. This is that moment for young Eridan Ampora. His smile grew till probably all of his teeth were showing, pulling Feferi in and holding her hands close to his chest, knees bent in excitement.

"Really! You mean it, Fef?" A small nod and then the fish princess showed off her famous million boon buck smile.

"Yes! Let's be mate sprits!" With an exclamation that sounded like it was shot off with a trident, her arms embraced her dear companion and his arms embraced her the very same. A little spin was done and they looked at each other. They gazed at each other. They melted over each other. The very same of which usual young lovers do with themselves. The rest of the night was spent fawning over each other and not even paying attention to the party. Turns out, Grand Sir Highblood's offspring had been getting high in the kitchen almost all night and surprised everyone with a sopor filled cake. They would had been angry if they didn't all take a bite first without noticing that is was, in fact, filled with the aphrodisiac.

Far away from the extravagant palace was a village. Half way across the world to be exact. Every royal family needs something to rule, yes? Well, this village was the lowest place on the food chain. Filled with maroon and mustard bloods, and some copper bloods, too. On the outside you wouldn't even give it a second glance. No one cares for the low bloods. No one. Well, then again, there is an exception to that.

"Here, let me help you with those, Miss."

"Oh! What a kind young troll, thank you ki- Oh dearest me! Mr. Vantas. Did you just arrive back in town?"

"Yes, ma'am! Had another protest meeting two towns over. Quite a doozy this one, but I think it may have attracted some high blood glances. Making progress little by little."

"It's so nice to see trolls like you, Mr. Vantas. The world definitely needs them."

"Oh, now, I wouldn't say that. The world is changing. It would of happened sooner or later. I'm just, you know, helping the process. I'm just like everybody else."

The two trolls stopped at the older woman's hive. The male helped her inside and made his way home. The Signless was a simple troll. He wasn't as aggressive as the others, even the red bloods were more violent than he was. He and his family were something special. He and his family were mutants in the troll world. Their blood left the normal spectrum. Bright red sifted through their veins. They were the lowest of the low, but Mr. Vantas had some big ideas for the troll world. His peace loving nature never fully understood why the low and high bloods were separated. He wanted to show the world that everyone could be equal. A thought that scared him was that maybe the world wasn't exactly ready for this, though.

He walked through town, waving at those he passed and giving a slight greeting, until he reached his own hive.

"Dad!"

The door had opened before him and a little boy flung himself into the older troll's arms. The Signless had a son.

"Hey there, little scamp! You behaved for your Dolorasa while I was gone, Karkat?"

His name was Karkat Vantas. Karkat Vantas was a very excitable boy who was hardly ever angry, an obvious trait passed down from the Signless. An elderly troll woman with beautiful green-tinted skin popped her head out of the kitchen. Immediately, after realizing who had arrived home, dropped what she was doing and went over to give the man a hug. She slipped away from him and grabbed his shoulders, giving a warm smile to the man.

"How did it go," she questioned in a whisper just low enough that the still clinging Karkat couldn't hear.

The Signless looked down at Karkat and ruffled his hair a bit before briskly answering, "I'll tell you later," and made his way to the table.

"I've been traveling for days and something smells delicious! What's for dinner?"

Karkat took a seat next to the older troll, eyeing him with excited curiosity. The Signless noticed this and smiled at him.

"Hey, Karkat! Boy, do I have a story for you…"


End file.
